Christmas Presents
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: These stories are written as Christmas presents for some of my best friends in the Newsie world. Romance and even some Angst...I hope you girls love your presents!
1. Skater Angel For Jamie

Skater Angel

_He was a boy. She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was punk. She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_Sk8ter Boi – Avril Lavigne_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wait just one darn minute! This story is not about a punk boy and a prep girl! This is my story…Well, ok, it's technically his story, but I'm in it! I'm the girl he falls for. So, I'm starting this story out right. Which means we need to fix the quote just a bit…There…Now the story may continue…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He was a boy. She was a girl. _

_Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was prep. She was punk._

_What more can I say?  
He wanted her._

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of his friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with her baggy clothes._

_Sk8ter Girl – Avril Lavigne_

_(Revised slightly by Jess)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mack sighed as his hazel eyes searched the skaters for the millionth time. He had been hiding out in the bushes for nearly two hours now in the hope that she would show up, the only girl who ever braved the rough skate park. Most of the boys who came to skate had to be gang members or something. They swore, were covered in tattoos, and definitely scared the very crap out of him. Compared to these demons, she was an angel.

At that moment, the girl of his musings stepped off the path and sat down on the bleachers set a safe distance from the main park area. Her long blonde hair fell down to her waist. It was a bright blonde with thick honey colored streaks running through it. Her eyes were a soft blue that reminded him of the sky on a clear sunny day. If you couldn't guess, he was infatuated with this girl, and he didn't even know her name.

She bent forward to fix the laces of her chucks, giving Mack a flash of a small blue butterfly tattooed on her hip. His eyebrows rose in definite interest. With all his slightly stalkerish stalking, he hadn't ever noticed that before. Well, he could now add that to the list of things he loved about this girl. His lips turned up when she pulled her heavy sweatshirt over her head and snapped her helmet in place. He didn't know a thing about skateboarding, but to him, she was the best ever.

His eyes watched her do flips, grinds, and ollies, enjoying every minute of it. He always did. He didn't even notice when the sun started to sink behind the horizon. One last olly and she was done for the night. Grabbing his backpack, Mack quickly escaped his hiding place before anyone noticed him. He always did… He never talked to her. If anyone had asked why, he would have just shrugged and made up some lame excuse. He would never admit that he was scared. Afraid that she would just laugh at him and walk away. They were so different, from different ends of the social pole.

Sighing dejectedly, Mack turned and headed down the branching path that would lead him home.

"Hey…" The soft greeting froze Mack midstep.

Turning he came face to face with his skater angel. "Um…Uh…H-hi…" _Smooth Mack. That was the most intelligent answer ever. Now that you've made a complete fool of yourself, what are you going to do next? _His brain started to bang itself against the closest brick wall he could find in his mind.

The girl smiled, melting his heart instantly. She held out a small hand and smiled even bigger. "I'm Jessica, but the guys and my friends call me 'Jess'. You're welcome to use the nickname…"  
Gulping, Mack took her hand gingerly in his. He couldn't believe that he was touching this amazing creature. "I'm…I'm…" _Oh dear God! He can't remember his own flippin' name! What is my name?! Mack!_ "Mack! I'm Mack." He grinned at his own small victory over his mushy brain.

Her lips turned up again at his brain clumsiness. "Nice to meet you finally."  
"F-Finally?" His eyes filled with panic at her words. Did she know he'd been spying on her every day since school began? Had she'd seen him hiding in the bushes?

"Well, yeah…" Her cheeks tinged slightly with a soft pink. "You live in the apartment across the hall. Your locker is right beside mine. And yet, I've never met you before."

"Oh…right." Again, his immensely educated answers astounded him.

"So…" Jess smiled shyly at him, "I guess I'll see you at school…" She turned to head down the path.

_Mack! Do something! Don't just stand there like the idiot you are!_ That's all it took for him to hurry after her. "Hey! Wait up!"

Jess stopped and turned back at his call. "Yeah, Mack?"

Mack flashed his most charming grin down at her. "Would you like to get some ice cream of something?"

Her blue eyes lit up as she nodded and grinned back. "I'd love too…"

_A Month Later_

"Are you insane?!" Alana's dark eyes flashed at the glum boy sitting across from her.

The hubbub of their high school cafeteria covered over most of her high pitched screech, but the tables closest to theirs turned curious eyes to stare. Blake grabbed Alana's wrist and jerked her down to the seat she'd left. Six pairs of eyes drilled holes into Mack as if they were trying to probe into what was wrong with him.

"Guys…I love her…" He whispered, lifting his gaze from his plate. He hoped to find some understanding in their eyes but he only found dumbfounded accusation.

"Dude, you can't love her…I mean, just look at her." Gambit pointed at the table where Jessica sat with her weird punk buddies. They were all trying to make the plastic sporks stick to their noses.

Mack smiled when his blonde angel crowed triumphantly. A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched her victory dance. The small noise jerked every eye sharply back to him again.

"Oh my god..." Angel fanned her face, horror on her pretty features. "He's really crushin' on some skater chic!"

Baron shook his head sadly. "Dude, she's not your type! Heck, she's not even your group! How can you humiliate us for that?!" He pointed back at the baggy clothed girl.

"I don't know! It-It just happened! I didn't mean to fall for her, but I did." Mack ran nervous fingers through his blonde locks. He knew what they would ask him to do, but he just couldn't do that…He couldn't!

"Well, you know this won't work, Mack. You will have to get rid of her." Ryan's eyes were the coldest and most heartless of the bunch. "We don't associate with—"

"Hey baby…" Jess wrapped her arms around Mack's neck and kissed his cheek.

His face brightened instantly at the soft murmur of her voice in his ear. "Hi, angel…" He turned and smiled up at her.

"Oh, you so did not just give her my name!" Angel glared daggers at a very confused Jess.

"That's it, Mack." Blake stood sneering at Jess who crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. The others who made up their cliché stood too, glowering at the couple. "You have to choose… You can live happily ever after with your little punk trash princess and be without your friends, or you can drop her like a bad habit and keep your friends. It's your choice, man."

Mack's eyes flashed as he wrapped an arm around his girl's waist. "Keep your friendship. If you can't accept that I love her, then forget you. She's not the real trash at this school."

His friends sniffed and walked away without a backward glance. It wasn't any skin off their noses. Let him keep his girl. Let him lose his respect cause of his love for some baggy clothed skater girl. They could easily replace him with someone truly committed to the preps cause.

Mack watched the group before turning back to Jess. He was surprised to find tears filling her big blue eyes. "What's wrong, Jess?"

Her smile wobbled slightly as she touched his cheek. "I just didn't know you loved me so much…"

Mack smiled and wiped her tears away. "Jess, I will always love you. You're my skater angel." His lips met hers in a tender kiss that took them soaring to the clouds and beyond.

_He's just a boi_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love haven't you heard?_

_Now we rock each other's world._

_Sk8ter Boi – Avril Lavigne

* * *

_

This story is written for my good friend, Jamie! Hehe...Girl, I had so much fun doing this...and I hope you love it as much as I do! Just so you all know, I don't own Mack, that's Jamie's character and Jess is mine. I also take no claim on the quotes from Avril Lavigne's song Sk8ter Boi...She does a good job with it though.. :P


	2. Forever For Fancy

This story is for one of my dearest friends in the Newsie world Fancy! Girl, I hope you love this story...I think it's awesome...but I'm biased...(cause I wrote it). Anyways, I don't own Newsies and I don't own Rascal Flats...though if I owned either, it'd be a very good thing :P Please enjoy my little fic.. Oh! And thanks to all who reviewed before :D I'm glad you liked the first little fic :D

* * *

_Forever_

_Standing beside her the stars shined even brighter_

_And for a moment all the world was, all the world was still_

_I knew we belonged together the moment my eyes met hers_

_And I thought nothing lasts forever, but maybe this one will_

_Long Slow Beautiful Dance – Rascal Flats_

Snow fell thick and deep outside the windows of the small waiting room. Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins sat staring vacantly out at the flakes floating down from the sky. His thoughts were deep and serious, keeping his attention from the many distractions that comes from being in a hospital. Nurses and doctors whispered to each other…Doors slammed…Somewhere, a child cried out in the night and a woman wailed. A shiver ran up Race's back at the crying. He hated hospitals. They were so clean, white, and sterile. The main reason behind his extreme hate for hospitals was that they were full of the dead and dying.

He ignored another shudder as a doctor walked into the waiting room. Jumping to his feet, Race's eyes looked hopeful, but were seriously disappointed when the doctor walked over to another young man. The man grinned, pumped the doctor's hand and raced out of the waiting room, eagerness shining on his face. A sigh escaping his lips, Race dropped back into the hard wood chair and glanced at his pocket watch. It had been almost eight hours. What was going on? Why hadn't he heard anything? Was she ok? Did she need him?

The stress was starting to really get at him. Running a hand through his dark hair, Race began pacing to the window and back the four millionth time since he'd gotten here. After about twenty minutes more of pacing, he stopped under a light and pulled a worn black and white photo from his pocket. It had taken him nearly six months of selling and barely eating to save up enough money to have a professional photographer take this picture. Now, as he gazed down at the picture, memories came rushing back to him. The reason he was here…the day that started this journey…What a day that had been…

_Two Years Ago_

Race paced the bunkroom nervously. What was he doing?! He was only twenty-two. Maybe he was making a big mistake. Maybe this wasn't meant to be. Maybe this was the wrong timing…or the wrong girl…or the wrong way. Maybe they should wait a few years before he asked. Maybe…No, maybe today was the perfect moment in time. Tonight, it would be perfect. Nothing would stop him from asking. For months, he'd been thinking, planning, saving, and starving— all for her. Tonight, his dreams would come true for the first time in his life. Laughter from the doorway jerked Race's attention from his thoughts.

"Come on Race. It won't be that bad." Blink slapped his friend's back.

"Yeah, the worst thing that can happen is she'll say no."

"Thanks, Skitts. That's extremely reassuring." Race rolled his eyes and turned to face the mirror.

He was dressed in really nice suit, on loan from Davey. Hair slicked back; eyes wide and scared. "I can't do this!"

Skittery was the one who stepped into the reflection beside his short friend. "Race? Do ya love the girl?"  
A mushy, love sick smile crossed the Italian's lips. "Yeah...more then anything…"

Skittery rolled his eyes and tucked a red carnation in the lapel of Racetrack's suit. "Then, take a deep breath and tell her your heart."

Race grinned up at him and nodded. "So…How do I look?"

Skitts snorted and shook his head. "Like a love sick pansy." At Race's dark glower, the moody boy patted his cheek and grinned. "Ya look better then you usually do, so it's all good."

Blink stepped in then, laughing at the murderous look Race was giving Skittery. "Come on, lover boy. She just got here…You have to go see her. She's more gorgeous then an angel."

Nodding dumbly, Race took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs to the lobby. With each step, his heart moved higher in his throat, threatening to choke him to death. Butterflies tumbled around in his stomach like circus acrobats. His eyes lifted from the floor as he finished his dissent. The only sound he heard was the sharp breath he drew in at the sight before him.

Before him stood the most beautiful angel that had ever touched down on earth. The moonlight streamed in through the window making Moonshine glow like a heavenly being. Her thick blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders in soft curls. Rich chocolate brown eyes gazed at him, shining with love and nervous excitement.

Race had to pinch his arm to remind himself that this wasn't some dream. She had to be the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. "Wow…Moon…You look…wow…"

Moonshine blushed a pretty pink and looked down at her hands. "You honestly don't look half bad yourself, Race." Her eyes lifted to look around the lobby, getting wider by the second.

Race had out done himself. A small table set for two sat in the middle of the room dressed up to the extreme. The flickering flame of two long tapered candles and the fireplace was the only light in the room. A scratchy phonograph played soft music from a shadowed corner. Firelight danced across Moonshine's face, making her eyes shine. She was even lovelier then before. Race couldn't help himself as he quickly crossed the distance between them and kissed her softly. Against his lips, she was heaven in the form of a beautiful girl.

"Come, have a seat…" Race grinned, leading her to the table. Like a complete gentleman, he pulled out the chair for her then filled her goblet with champagne before moving to sit across from her.

Small plates of rich chocolate cake sat in front of them along with the glasses of champagne. "Race, what is all of…" her voice faded when the candlelight flickered on a ring sitting a top her cake. "Oh…my god…" She whispered.

Race smiled and moved to kneel beside her chair. "Morgan O'Connell, I love you with all my heart."

"Oh god…" Tears filled her eyes as he took her hand in his.

"I've known you for several years now, and we've been seeing each other for about half that time." He glanced at her hand before meeting her eyes again. "When you were scared, I protected you. When you cried, I cried with you. When you laughed, I laughed with you. I want to be with you the rest of our lives. I want to experience all of life's journeys with you. I don't think I could live without you in my life. Will you marry me?"

Moonshine's eyes stared at him as a smile slowly slid across her lips. "Yes, Race, I'll marry you."

Race's eyes lit up and in an instant, he had her in his arms, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. At that moment, his heart felt so full that even one drop more of happiness would surely make it explode. He picked up the ring out of the chocolate icing and licked it clean before sliding it on her finger.

Moonshine could do nothing but stare at her finger. The firelight shone on the simple silver band. Engraved on the smooth surface was an intricate design of flowers and vines around her name, with his last name after it.

"I hope you like it…" Race kissed her cheek softly.

"Race, I could never hate anything from you…It's beautiful." Her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips found his. "I love you."

_Back to the Present_

Race blinked, his thoughts broken, when a doctor walked up to him. "Mr. Higgins?"

"Yes?" Race's heart leapt to his throat as he met the doctor's gaze.

"Congratulations, Mr. Higgins. "You have a strong, healthy son." The doctor grinned and shook Race's hand.

His face alight with a huge grin, Race pumped the doctor's hand vigorously before taking off down the hall like the man before him. He raced down to her room and stopped in the doorway. There, in the white bed, was his beautiful young wife holding a red, wrinkly creature with a thatch of thick black hair.  
"Tony…Say hello to your son…" Morgan smiled softly, holding the baby out to Race.

Race took slow steps towards her side and gingerly took the baby in his arms. "Wow…Morgan…he's so tiny and beautiful…"

She leaned back on her pillows and smiled, exhaustion written on her pretty features. "I know…He's ours…our beautiful Emile…Our baby…"

Race grinned down into the blue eyes of his son. He knew the day he said 'I do' that this new journey of his life was worth it. He knew that their love would last forever. The moment their eyes met, he knew she'd be the one he would hold for the years to come. They'd make it…They'd be the couple to succeed…To beat all odds and stay happy together till their lives were called to an end. She made live worth living.


	3. Baby Girl for Sarah

Hello everyone! Story three's up! Yay! I dedicate this on to my dear friend, Sarah who owns Shorty and Red. I own Jockey and her son and Disney owns Spot. Um...The song lyrics belong to the amazing Tim McGraw and I'm just borrowing them for this song. Sarah, dear, I hope you love this story cause I think it's one of my best:D I want to thank everyone who's reviewed the first two chapters, you know you are! I love you all! give me more reviews...please?

* * *

Baby Girl

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.**_

_**Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know**_

_**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.**_

_**You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**_

Red stared down at the small bundle in his arms. Her red, wrinkly skin stood out again the soft pink blanket the nurse had wrapped around his daughter. Swallowing hard, the touch newsie reached out a finger to touch the tiny, flailing fist. Instantly, the tiny fingers wrapped tightly around Red's finger and brought it to her soft pink mouth. Never in all his life had had he seen anything so beautiful as his little girl.

Surprisingly for a newborn, she had a thick thatch of black curls on her small head. Her skin was still the ruddy color of a new baby, but he knew it would soon fade to a soft pink before too long. As Red gazed down at his precious girl, she opened her eyes for the very first time. He couldn't breathe. Looking up at him with wide eyed curiosity was a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

As he sat there cuddling his small wonder, Red knew he would never be the same again. Pride and possession swelled up in his heart towards the fragile girl in his arms. No boy would ever be good enough to win his girl away from him. He might even lock her in a convent to keep grabby hands away from her.

"I will never leave you." He whispered the sleeping baby. And he knew it was true.

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in. **_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**_

_**Go on, take on this whole world.**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

"Jorja Rose Russiani!" Red's voice boomed through the lodging house.

Everyone in their right minds raced for the exit, not wanting to have his wrath pointed their way. Just a glance from Red when he was furious melted the insides of the bravest newsie. Those brave…or rather foolish enough to stay behind… gulped when Red stormed into the bunkroom, eyes blazing. What the boys weren't expecting was Red's appearance.

His face was powdered a pale white with dark red rogue on his cheeks. Candy apple red lipstick smeared across his lips in a big clown like grin. Black tears slipped down below one eye while by the other eye, he had a small black star next to the corner. It was all his boys could do not to burst out laughing. And, they would have too if he hadn't given them a scathing glare.

"Jorja Rose and Spencer Allen, front and center." Two sheepish looking kids stepped out from the small group of newsies.

They were as different as the night and day. The boy had light sandy hair that always hung down in his piercing blue eyes. You could instantly tell he was the son of Red Russiani. The girl was like a pixie without wings. Her cute freckled face held two of the biggest, most innocent looking emerald eyes. When she batted her thick curly eyelashes at you, the toughest heart would melt. Long, thick black curls were held back from her face by a matching green ribbon. Both kids stared up at Red, looking completely sweet and innocent, cute as could be.

Red's heart melted slightly at the small pout Jo sent his way. How could he stay mad at a face like that?! Before he could open his mouth, Spencer pointed short, chubby finger at his sister. "Jojo did it, Daddy."

Up went Red's eyebrow. His gaze turned on Jorja who's glare made all that more adorable. "Tattle Tale!" Her bottom lip jutted out in a deep pout as she lifted her gaze to meet her father's. As if on cue, her big emerald orbs filled with huge crocodile tears as her lower lip started to tremble.

_Oh God, please not the face! I can't stand against the face!_ Red pleaded towards heaven. No such luck…Here came the face.

_**When you were in trouble that crooked smile could melt my heart of stone.**_

_**Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.**_

_**Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you!" in the moonlight at your door.**_

_**As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy, love you more."**_

Red stood in the doorway watching her sleep. Soft moonlight streamed through the grimy window, lighting up the soft features of Jorja's face. Even when sleeping, she still looked as beautiful as an angel. Leaning against the door frame, he ran a weary hand over his face and sighed, a hint of a smile on his face. How in the world did he get so lucky?

Moving softly to her side, he sank down to kneel beside the bed where she slept. A soft curl rested against her velvety cheek. His fingers gently ran along the shape then brushed against her soft skin. It was hard to believe in three days his little girl would be thirteen. Where had the years gone? If he was allowed cliché, corny thoughts, it seemed like only yesterday he'd held her in his arms at the hospital. Why did they have to grow up so fast? It only succeeded in making him feel extremely old…and he sure didn't feel old.

Jo sighed and rolled over, her head moving so she could look at him. Red rolled his eyes and smirked at her, stroking her curls soothingly. "You should be asleep."

"So should you…" Her sleepy eyes twinkled teasingly at him.

"Who's the father here?" He grinned down at her, ruffling her curls.

"Oi! Not the hair!" Jo laughed, swatting his hand away.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be then?" Red smirked and attacked her with his fingers, tickling her till she screamed with laughter.

Her peals of laughter rang out through out the quiet lodging house. Red didn't try to quiet her till Spot hit the wall from next door. "Shut up, Jo! I's tryin' ta sleep here!"

Jo smothered her giggles against the palm of her hand as Red quickly get go of her, chuckling softly. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, her cheek, and the tip of her nose.

"Night, Joey." He whispered, nuzzling her ear enough to make her giggled. After another kiss to her forehead, he headed for the door. Just before he left the room, he turned and smiled at her, his face hidden by shadows. "Love you, Jorja."

As he left, he heard her whisper, "Love you more, Da."

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in.**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**_

_**Go on, take on this whole world. **_

_**But to me you know you'll always be my little girl.**_

She stood at the top of the stairs, taking his breath away. Surprising the entire lobby had fall silent. A pin could have dropped to the floor and been clearly heard. Red glanced around the room, pride shining clearly in his eyes as he saw the affect his daughter had on his boys. Tonight there was a small party at Medda's, but what Jockey didn't know was that Spot and Shorty had planned a surprise party for her at Medda's. Today was her sixteenth birthday. Today, his baby girl became a woman. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes as he quickly blinked them away. He wouldn't let them see his tears. His eyes watched Spot escort his little sister down the stairs.

She was wearing a dress the same color as her eyes, an early birthday present from Red. Her glossy curls were piled up on top of her head, several falling down to frame her flushed face. The soft pink tinge on her cheeks made her glow like an angel. Glancing around, Red's eyes fell on Shorty's face. He wasn't surprised to find the boy's eyes glued on Jockey's face. Red had known for some time of the crush Shorty had on his girl. Now, he was sure of it.

Red grinned and stepped up to Jockey who took his arm. "You look beautiful, baby girl."

Jo blushed and smiled brightly at her father. "Thank you, Da…"

Red nodded and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome." He grinned, leading her and their group down the street towards Irving Hall.

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me fro your hand.**_

_**But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know,**_

_**He's the half that makes you whole,**_

_**He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man**_

**_I know he'll say that he's in love._**

_**But between you and me, he won't be good enough!**_

Shorty sank down against the wall, burying his face in hands stained with crimson blood. Her blood…the blood of the girl he loved more then his own life. Seeing the stains, sobs shook his body, adding to the other sobs and moans in the room. Spot fell back against the wall beside him, shock written on his face. He'd seen pain. He'd seen death, but never had the cold, uncompassionate hand of the grim reaper struck so close to home.

Red sat on her bunk, cradling his little baby's broken body. She was cold, oh so very cold. Pale and limp like a baby's rag doll, she lay in his arms bloody and still. Sobs shook his broad shoulders as he held her against his chest, face buried in her soft curls, now matted by her blood.

"Baby…oh my innocent, sweet baby..." He moaned through his tears.

She didn't deserve this. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. An innocent girl gunned down in the peak of her life. She'd been coming to meet her father, brother and husband for dinner. They barely had time to grasp what was happening before it was all over. Three dark figures stepping out behind her. Moonlight flashing on the barrels of three revolvers. Three shots. Three bullets. Each finding a new home, buried deep in her body. Screams filled the air. Red wasn't even sure who screamed first, but he was the first to reach Jockey as she fell to the pavement.

There was confusion and pain in her eyes. And the blood…So much blood. How did such a tiny person have so much blood? No! Her eyes fluttered slightly; her breathing grew shallower. He was barely aware of Gavin or Spencer sobbing beside him.

"Jo, come on, sweetheart. Be strong. Stay with me, darling." He whispered to his fading flower.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a ghost of her old smile. "Love you, Daddy…"

Tears streamed down his face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Oh Jo, love you more, baby girl."

She smiled and breathed her last. "No God…Not my baby girl! Take me, not her!" He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and her lips. Anything to bring her back. "Baby girl, I promised to never leave you, but you forgot to never leave me…"

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in.**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**_

_**Go on, take on the whole world.**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

Red walked down the shaded path. Birds sang sweetly, the wind whistled through the trees, and the sun shone down brightly. But he couldn't enjoy it. It had been five years. Five years, and every year at this same time, he came to the cemetery to visit her. By his side, a small dark hair boy who was about five walked, a single rose clutched in his baby fist. Neither spoke as they climbed the small hill to the base of a tall sturdy oak. Leaves of red, yellow, and orange made a soft carpet over the small grave site. Red had given all he had to buy this plot of ground for her.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled his cap from his head and placed a hand on the head stone. How funny was life? The young died leaving the old to sorrow on alone. Tears filled his green eyes as he remembered the day he'd held her in his arms for the first time.

"Hey baby girl…" His voice cracked slightly, and it was several minutes before he could regain his composure. "You would have been twenty-two today. So, happy birthday. We all miss you. Gavin cries every night for you. Five years still hasn't been enough time to heal the pain."

A tear fell, hitting the small hand that touched his. "Grandpa? Why are you crying?" Dark emerald eyes looked up innocently into his face.

"Because, Joey, I miss your momma very much." Red's voice shook slightly. His grandson had the angel face of his beloved mother.

Serious beyond his years, the little boy knelt in the soft earth and placed the rose before the grave. "I love you, mommy." He whispered and kissed the cold stone.

Red lost control and started to sob. She should have lived to see her baby grow up. She should be here walking with him to the lodging house to gather her brother and husband from their boys. She should be here for Gavin to hold and love on at night. She should be here just because Red wanted her here. She shouldn't have left him to grow old without her.

Gaining control of himself, Red wiped his eyes and placed a kiss on his fingers, touching the inscription on the tombstone. A sad smile lifted his lips as he gathered his sleepy grandson up in his arms. "Happy Birthday, baby girl."

Placing his hat on his head, he turned and walked down the hill towards town. They would never forget her, and it was his responsibility to make sure her son knew everything that made his mother so special.

_**But to me you know you'll always be**_

_**My Little Girl**_


End file.
